Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Verness
Summary: He didn't want to spent another Christmas alone. So he went outside his Manor and gave another bunch of lonely little persons and Hermione Granger something to celebrate. Songfic: "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" sung by Judy Garland in 1944


Hi everyone,

this is not my usual smut today but a little Christmas Story for you lot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; it's all J.K. Rowling's.

The song "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" to which I'm referring was first sung in 1944 by Judy Garland.

This is my first Fanfic in English so please be gentle but also don't be cautious to comment on spelling mistakes. Usually my brother is beta-reading but for this story I asked a friend from university who is a native speaker.

Now have fun with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas<strong>

He sat in front of the fireplace, mesmerised by the tingling flames feeling empty and alone. Once again he was all by himself: Like every Christmas since the defeat of the Dark Lord which was 5 years ago. His mother and himself had been rehabilitated but Narcissa Malfoy visited her husband every Christmas in Azkaban which was a lot more humanely since the new Minister for Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt banished the Dementors for their cooperation with the Dark Lord.

But he just could not bring himself to visit his father in his dark cell deep down in the dungeons of Azkaban. He would be confronted with what could have happened to him too, had Potter not spoken in his and his mothers favour. It also was impossible for him to face the man he looked up to all of his life, as a prisoner. The last year of Lucius' freedom and the degradation he went through by the Dark Lord had been disturbing enough.

He really wanted to visit his father and he really would like to be a little more careless on this one day in the year he had treasured so much as a child. But he simply could not do so.

So he sat here on the floor in the dark corner of his room in Malfoy Manor and just kept starring into the burning fire.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light,_

_Next year all our troubles will be_

_out of sight_

Don't be so stressed Hermione, her mother had said. Someone go and get Christmas presents in the suburbs of London on Christmas Eve and then tell her again not to be stressed, Hermione thought disgruntled. The nerve of this woman.

She hurried along the darkening streets on her way to the orphanage. After the war Harry wanted to do something useful with the money he got along with his Merlin Order First Class and vowed to help the remaining little victims of Lord Voldemort. Hermione quickly gave her money too and with a little persuasion Ron followed. The orphanage soon became not just the home of those children without any relatives left but also for those whose remaining families did not feel ready to take care of a child.

The golden trio along with Ginny moved into the orphanage and took care of the children themselves along with a lot of volunteers. Hermione finished her education and became employed part-time in the Ministry to learn about the legal framework to get money from the government after their foundation money got low. She let the orphanage became a charge of the ministry in the same foundation which funded Hogwarts. All went pretty smooth.

But after Ginny became pregnant, Harry and she got their own home and moved out of the orphanage. Afterwards the interest of the volunteers faded away quickly until Hermione had to hire Christel who took good care of the children but went home to her own family every evening. As time went by Ron wanted to move out of the orphanage as well and start a family of their own but Hermione just could not do so. The children had become very important to her and she just could not let them live through another loss. That was the reason Ron broke things with her two Christmases ago.

She lived through troublesome two years in which she totally stopped any other job and just concentrated on the children. In these two years the government's money and the Harry-Potter-Orphanage-Foundation's money got thrown together and she had to go to the Ministry for every single thing.

This was also the reason she went Christmas shopping on this Christmas Eve. Two weeks ago she got an owl that this year there would be no money for christmas gifts for the children. She went to every Ministry employee she thought could have an influence on the matter but even Kingsley told her to just give up for this year.

But she obviously did not just give up and was highly rewarded this morning with a very generous anonymous donation for the children's presents.

Not all the twenty-four children who found a home in the orphanage stayed over Christmas. Most were invited to far related relatives or older siblings to spend the holidays with them.

In total this year seven children stayed in the orphanage. There was four-year-old Janet Crosper who finally, after a lot of worries on Hermione's side, started speaking this fall. After conceiving her because of a rape in the end of the war, her mother brought her to the orphanage and stopped visiting after marrying two years ago. Then there was eleven-year-old Edward Nott, the younger brother of her fellow Hogwarts companion Theodore Nott, who just was not ready to take care of a child. Every year he told the poor boy he would take him with him over Christmas and every year Edward just received an expensive thoughtful present. The seven-year-old twins Fin and Jamie Johnson were distantly related to Angelina who died in the war. The two caused a lot of trouble and mayhem which often reminded her of the Weasley twins. Fifteen-year-old Ann Hamperds helped a lot with the younger children in the evenings when Christel left and was missed most during the school-year by Hermione. Then there was a little baby boy who was abandoned by his mother three weeks ago and who Hermione believed would be adopted in no time after the holidays. They just called him Junior to give the potential parents the possibility to name him themselves. And last there was little miss sunshine Cathy who would turn six years old the next day.

Hermione sighed. Christmas was never easy with the poor souls. There was much crying for their mothers much aggression when relatives did not take them for their festivities and much happy singing from Cathy which made the sad children even more crying.

Up until last year Harry visited on Christmas Eve but now with the second child on the way he could not make it. So she would be alone with all the woe the children had and she was so bad in cheering them up when she felt alone herself. She just hoped the next year would become better.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yule-tide gay_

_Next year all our troubles will be_

_miles away_

He could not take the loneliness any longer. He needed to see something joyful. With one swift move Draco got up and vanished through the fireplace with the words ,Diagon Alley' muttered.

Hermione walked through the little park near Grimauld Place 12 which has been beautified to function as the first orphanage in Wizarding Britain. It already was three thirty and Christel would like to go home to her family so she sped up her walk and collided with a person apparating right in front of her.

„Argh." She yelped when she fell into the freshly fallen snow, all the presents falling out of her beaded bag.

„Merlin Granger, I'm sorry." She saw a very pale hand in front of her face, an invitation to help her up. She took it and looked into the intruder's face.

„Malfoy! Can't you apparate somewhere more appropriate? I could have been a muggle." Hermione kneeled down to pick up the presents. Draco swiftly followed.

„I told you I was sorry." He hissed.

„That doesn't make it any better." She continued putting the presents back into her bag.

„What are you even doing here."

„Am I not allowed to go where I please."

„You know very well that the orphanage is here, so what do you want?"

All presents were back in Hermione's bag.

„Nothing. I will just leave. Again, I'm sorry." Draco got up and turned around to walk away. But Hermione had seen the same look in his eyes she always saw in her own at this time of the year so she started heading after him. Usually when she met him in the Ministry they got along pretty well.

„Please stop, Draco." Surprised to hear his first name he stopped abruptly which made her run into him again and fall down onto her bottom.

„Great. Just great." She muttered. A deep laughter filled the air and she looked murderous into Draco's eyes.

„Sorry, Granger... Again. But I seem to like to see you looking up to your superior." He smirked his old Malfoy smirk and offered her his hand again. Too late he saw her vicious smirk. Hermione took his hand and pulled pretty hard which made him fall into the snow face first.

„I hope you're not talking about yourself, ferret." She laughed and pulled herself up.

„So now if you stop being childish or fall back into old habits I would invite you to accompany me to meet the children. They will appreciate the change of meeting someone new. If you don't happen to be occupied otherwise tonight of course."

Draco pulled himself up as well. „As if I had nothing better to do on Christmas Eve than spend it with you and some little brats." Hermione just pulled up an eyebrow which reminded him a lot of his deceased Godfather. His eyes became sad once again.

„But I think I can give the children a little joy and fun. How are they supposed to get some while spending Christmas with you." He sneered.

„Too kind of you, Mr Prat." She proceeded her way. Then she turned around to see Draco still standing there.

„Let's go, ferret." Draco hurried after her and they left the park and crossed the street.

„Didn't we have an agreement that you wouldn't call me ferret any more?" He nagged.

„Of course but this also contained you not behaving like one." She smiled.

Hermione turned the keys and held tho door open for Draco.

_Once again as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who were near to us_

_Will be dear to us once more_

„That was the door." A shrill voice squealed. „Maybe it's Santa already."

„No Cathy, that'll be Mione. Santa won't come until tonight when you're already asleep and he definitely wouldn't use the front-door." A much calmer voice answered.

A little girl came running into the entrance hall.

„Auntie Mione, Auntie Mione, you're back." Hermione took the girl into her arms.

„Hi Cathy, I'd like you to meet Draco Malfoy. He is our guest this evening." Cathy took Draco's offered hand and shook it with enthusiasm.

„Hello Draco, my name is Cathy. Pleased to meet you." Cathy imitated Hermione's voice.

Draco chuckled gently.

„Pleased to meet you too, Miss Cathy."

„Cathy would you like to show Draco around a bit. I'd like to say goodbye to Christel."

„Why can't she stay?" Cathy asked with a hinge of sadness.

„Please Cathy, we had a conversation containing this topic. You know her children and grandchildren are waiting for her to celebrate Christmas with them. Now be a good girl and show Draco the rooms."

Hermione put Cathy down who took Draco's hand and led him out of the entrance hall. Hermione sighed. Why did she invite him to stay? When she entered the kitchen, she saw Ann trying to bake with the twins. Trying being the key word: Everywhere was cookie dough and Ann just tried to separate the twins who eagerly washed each others hair with it.

„Boys." Hermione spoke. The twins immediately stopped in their actions. „Please be so kind and wash yourself before Christmas Dinner otherwise Santa won't bring you any presents."

„We're not stupid Auntie Mione." Fin grinned.

„Yeah, we now that you are Santa." Jamie added.

„Is that so? Then you should be much more eager to appease me and go wash yourselves."

The twins looked at each other and quickly left the kitchen. Hermione looked around and with a swift wand movement made the chaos disappear.

„Thanks Mione." Ann replied relived.

„Thank you for your help Ann, it's very much appreciated." Hermione replied. „Where is Christel?"

„Oh she just woke Janet and Junior. The Turkey should be ready in about an hour and everything else is kept under a heating charm."

„You're finished already? That's great."

„Yes... If you don't mind I'd like to go to the graveyard. I'll be back in about an hour."

Hermione hugged Ann short but deeply and brushed a tear from her face.

„Of course dear, take your time."

The sadness all around her on Christmas made her realise the lost the war brought over them all tenfold.

„Hermione dear you're back." Christel greeted her with one Baby on her arm and little Janet at her hand.

„Mummy, I have long sleep." The little girl yawned.

„That's great honey." The smaller children often referred to her as Mummy. „Thank you so very much, Christel." She took Junior on her arm.

„I'll go now. My daughter already called."

„Yes, of course. I'm very sorry for my delay. But I had to do some Christmas shopping." Christel grinned at her words.

„That's great, dear. I so hoped they would change their minds."

„They did not but apparently someone made an anonymous donation just for our Christmas presents shortcoming."

Hermione led Christel to the door and hugged her goodbye.

„Merry Christmas dear. See you again in three days." With a ,pop' Christel was gone. Hermione sighed again and took Janet at her hand.

„So lets gather everyone together and sing some Christmas songs, honey. Afterwards we will go outside building a snowman. That'll be fun."

„Yeah, sniowman."

„Snowman, hun."

_Someday soon, we all will be together_

_If the Fates allow_

_Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow_

_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

It was past five a clock when everyone gathered around the table for supper. Draco had had a snowball fight with the twins and Hermione helped to build a big snowman with a little bit of magic. Edward had been sitting on the stairs the whole time, all the while waiting for his older brother to come and still remained seating there. Just when they started eating a big present came rushing through the fireplace.

„That's Santa." Cathy screeched.

But Hermione knew what exactly this present was.

„Would you please watch the children, Draco." She stood up, took the present and walked outside.

„May I sit down next to you." She asked Edward. The boy looked sceptical.

„You may." He replied. Hermione sat down.

„Would you mind to come inside and eat with us, Edward?" She asked in a very soft voice.

„I really shouldn't, sorry Miss Granger." He was the only one referring to her in this manner. „My brother would want me to eat something with him as soon as he picks me up."

Hermione sighed. A single tear left her eye. She knew what would happen next. This was their usual ritual on Christmas Eve every year.

„I'm so sorry Edward, but he will not pick you up." The boy stood up and opened the door violently to get inside.

„You lie!" He screamed. Hermione handed him the present.

„This one just came by floo. I'm so sorry."

„You stupid moodblood." The boy screamed as he ran up the stairs.

Hermione breathed in deeply a few times, then got back to the dining room. Draco looked at her weirdly.

„I'll go talk to him." he offered and got up.

„Is Edward's brother not coming to pick him up." Cathy asked unusually shy.

„Of course he isn't."

„He never does." The twins said with grim faces.

„Please boys be gentle and keep eating otherwise there won't be any desert." Hermione reprimanded.

An uncomfortable silence remained at the table with soft sobs from Cathy who could not cope well with a sad mood like this. Then soft footsteps clicked over the stairs. Draco and Edward entered the dining room.

„Hermione." Edward started. She looked shocked at him, never having heard her first name from him before.

„I am very sorry for my behaviour. I shouldn't have used that word. I know it means you're not worthy and that's not true because you are here all year for me. May I please have some desert?"

„Of course, Edward. That was a very thoughtful apology. Now please everyone: Be joyful for the next few days because our troubles will be coming back soon again. Please all of you, have yourself a merry little christmas." The children kept looking at her expressionless.

„What Hermione tries to say is that the one most creative will get an extra reward. I will be the judge and you can either draw something christmas related, invent a new christmas game or give a christmas song a new text. The winner will be getting a reward." Draco offered.

„What will be the reward." Cathy asked excited.

„That's a surprise." Draco smirked.

The usual fuss revived. Hermione and Draco had done the dishes by magic and now supervised the children from the table in the corner of the common room.

„What did you tell Edward." Hermione wanted to know.

„That you take good care of him the whole year and that his behaviour wasn't respectful to someone who gives him so much."

Hermione smiled gently.

„And what did you do to make him recite this very colourful apology?" Draco took her hand and smiled back at her.

„I told him I was one of his brothers friends and that I will talk to Theo to come and visit him more often." Hermione squeezed his hand and looked down onto the ground.

„That is very kind of you."

„Do you always have to be so controlled." Draco muttered.

„What do you mean?" Hermione questioned very unsure of herself all of a sudden.

„That I enjoyed your behaviour in the park very much." He put a strand of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks became red but nevertheless she dared to look him in the eye.

„Why did you come here tonight, Draco." This was the moment to answer truthfully.

„I was alone and wanted to see the joy I would give the children by saving their Christmas presents." Her eyes widened slightly.

„That was you." A statement, no question. She smiled a vicious smirk.

„You know that you have to stay overnight then because they won't get their presents until tomorrow morning." Draco started laughing and soon was followed by Hermione's gentle chuckle.

„You have some guts, Granger." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

„Huuuiii." Cathy howled.

„Disgusting." Fin said.

„Absolutely." His brother agreed.

Hermione quickly stood up and gathered everyone together to show them what they had created.

The performance the children gave Draco and Hermione was something very special which Hermione would always treasure in the years to come. In the end Draco decided that everyone should go to the children's play in the theatre the next day as a reward. They would be playing ,A Christmas Carol'. Hermione took Draco's hand and held it firm but gentle.

„Now please everyone let us sing some more Christmas songs and then go to bed. It's getting late." She announced.

Always the little witch in control, Draco thought. But he would change that. If she allowed it he would start tonight. With a smirk he joined in singing ,Deck the Halls'.

* * *

><p>I hope you had fun and got some Christmas Feelings.<p>

I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year 2012.

Best regards

Inverness


End file.
